


sensitivity

by belatedwannable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Hangyul, Dom Seungwoo, Dom Seungyoun, Dom Wooseok, Dom/sub, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sub Yohan, Teasing, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Wax Play, but completely centered on Yohan, but in this fic - Freeform, i headcanon them all as switches, mild cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Yohan’s sensitivities get pushed to their limits as his lovers take turns playing with him.





	sensitivity

Yohan is sensitive. This is an uncontested fact and each of the X1 hyungs have their own personal experiences with this delightful trait.

Tonight’s game is Wooseok’s idea. His passion is devising plans of pleasure using every tool at his disposal and the individual strengths of his members along with Yohan’s well-documented sensitivity suit his purposes perfectly. He sets this scheme into motion, clearing it first with Yohan (_woah, that’s so hot, hyung_) and then the rest. Through a series of bribes and threats, he arranges for the entire maknae line to have a sleepover on the other floor of their dorm, guaranteeing that their evening will be interruption-free.

After days of planning and preparation, Yohan finally sits on the biggest bed they have, patiently waiting. Skin bared for all to witness. Hands clasped behind his back. Blindfolded and bound with silken ties. Though he can’t see them, he can feel their hungry gazes on his body. Tonight, Yohan will be their center in more ways than one and he can feel the adrenaline course through his veins in anticipation. It’s a familiar rush, the sensation bringing back memories of taekwondo matches and evaluation stages.

Out of the silence, Wooseok’s voice rings out, startling Yohan out of his reverie. “Here are the rules once more. We’re going to take turns playing with you, ten minutes each to do as we please. Feel free to use your safeword at any time. If you’re good, we’ll let you come at the end. Believe me when I say your reward will be more than worth your patience. If you’re naughty, you’ll go without sex for a week and since all your lovers are here…” During the pause, Yohan can feel Wooseok’s breath on his skin as he moves closer and lowers his voice to a seductive murmur. “I’d suggest you be very, very good.”

Yohan doesn’t know who will touch him or where, but his excitement heightens as the mattress dips behind him and someone encloses his body with strong thighs and a sturdy chest.

The gasp beside his ear reveals his first playmate’s identity. Only one of his members can cause Yohan’s entire body to instinctively spasm at the sound of his voice. His shoulders tense as Seungwoo moans breathily into his other ear, continuing his auditory attack on Yohan’s sanity, and somewhere to the side, he can hear someone mutter, “Damn, he’s getting hard already.” As a flushed tone spreads over his skin, he realizes that all of them can see his cock responding to the sounds and that somehow turns him on even more.

Behind him, he can feel Seungwoo’s hand stroking his own erection, fingers brushing against Yohan’s lower back and eliciting those delicious sounds with every movement. These noises are the exact ones that leave him half-hard in practice rooms and at rehearsals, even if they’re just one moment of a song. Now, they are an entire soundtrack, filling his consciousness until he can hardly remember a time without them. Yohan briefly wonders if this is what heaven feels like, but then considers that this might be hell instead. With his hands tied behind his back, he’s powerless to do anything but clench his fists as he pleads, “Please let me help, hyung. I want to touch you.”

Seungwoo chuckles, his voice tinged with arousal. “But we are touching, Yohanie.” With those words, his fingers barely graze pale skin and Yohan has to bite his lip to keep from swearing. This sort of teasing is expected from Wooseok, but Seungwoo is usually so straight-forward about physical affection, quick to nuzzle his face into the crooks of necks and press kisses on any skin within reach. Tonight, he’s switching tactics and taking his time, compounding Yohan’s sexual frustration.

After what seems like an eternity of so much sound and not enough touch, Yohan feels Seungwoo’s hands on his own, arranging one of them into a loose fist. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart. You’re going to help me just like this.”

Slick liquid coats Yohan’s hand and moments later, Seungwoo pushes his length up into the loose grip. His thrusts begin slowly at first as Yohan tightens his grasp, providing the perfect amount of pressure, but the pace increases quickly as Seungwoo pursues his pleasure.

Yohan smirks slightly at his bit of newly acquired power and uses his thumb to swipe across the head of Seungwoo’s cock as it reaches the top of his hand, wringing sinful groans and naughty words from his hyung. Soon, he can hear Seungwoo’s breathing begin to hitch as his release approaches and Yohan experimentally loosens his grip just as he gets close.

After giving Yohan the satisfaction of hearing a desperate whimper, Seungwoo stills his hips, grips Yohan’s hair, and pulls his head back slowly, giving Yohan time to realize that his tiny bit of control was nothing compared to the power of his hyung. Biting down on his ear, he growls out a warning. “Don’t. Tease.”

A shiver goes down Yohan’s spine as he registers the threat in his hyung’s voice and remembers the stakes of this game, Wooseok’s words echoing in his mind. He gives a tiny nod, as much as he can manage, and readjusts his hold until Seungwoo expresses his satisfaction by letting go of his hair.

Before long, Seungwoo’s release spatters Yohan’s back as his moans hit their peak pitch. Yohan works him through the aftershocks and releases his grip when given permission. He thinks that’s the end, but Seungwoo is full of surprises.

His arm circles Yohan’s chest and pulls him backwards until their bodies are completely pressed against one another. Yohan swears he can hear a smile, the dangerous kind, in Seungwoo’s voice as he says, “I still have a minute left.” This time, it’s Yohan’s turn to moan.

Seungwoo’s fingers intertwine with his and Yohan’s brows furrow as he tries to anticipate what’s coming next, but he can’t quite figure it out. Moments later, when he feels lube-slicked fingertips circling his nipples, he nearly jolts out of Seungwoo’s arms with a shout. “Ah, hyung, that’s too much!”

“Shhhh…” Seungwoo soothes, “You can take it, gorgeous. Yeah, that’s right. Your nipples are so perky, Yohanie, practically begging to be teased.”

Accepting his defeat, Yohan leans his head back against Seungwoo’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, the movement also arches his chest slightly to meet his hyung’s wicked touch.

Basking in Yohan’s submission, Seungwoo enacts his agenda of torment over Yohan’s chest. He flicks and rubs and pinches until Yohan is a mewling mess in his arms and Wooseok matter-of-factly informs him that his time is up. He leaves Yohan panting and completely worked-up, ready for more.

The next person begins by smoothing his hands over Yohan’s shoulders, still tense from Seungwoo’s turn, before circling back and massaging the muscle there more firmly. As the tension seeps out of his body, Yohan tries to determine the mysterious person’s identity. There have been no audio hints and the man doesn’t seem keen to provide any, so all the information rests in the fingers methodically working their way down his back and long hours of holding hands are about to be put to the test. Yohan devotes his full focus to the task of cataloguing clues.

The fingers themselves are sturdy and muscular, which immediately rules out Wooseok’s delicate digits. That leaves Seungyoun and Hangyul as possibilities, but Yohan’s thought process is interrupted as the touches turn slightly forceful, working at knots in his muscles and wringing cries of pleasure mixed with pain from his lips.

Once his brain comes back online, Yohan resumes his sleuthing, but the hands have turned into fists, kneading up and down his back. While he savors the sensation, particularly when thumbs press down and add two more points of glorious pressure, he knows no more now than he did before.

It’s not until the mystery lover shifts positions to sit in front of him, splaying his hands over Yohan’s thighs to coax them apart, that he finally identifies the person. As he voices his answer, he sounds much more wrecked than he would ever admit. “Hangyul-ah.”

The hands still briefly before beginning to trace patterns on Yohan’s legs. In an infuriatingly amused tone, Hangyul’s familiar voice confirms the identification, “Well done, beautiful. What gave it away?”

Palms press into Yohan’s muscled thighs, rubbing in circles and causing him to stutter as he replies, “Y-your fingers.” More specifically, it was the length of his fingers that allowed him to decide between the final candidates. Despite their height difference, Seungyoun’s fingers are noticeably shorter than Hangyul’s and remembering that little detail saved Yohan from the darkness of ignorance.

“Mmm, I see. Such a brilliant boy.” Yohan knows that should bother him since he’s a whole three months older than Hangyul, but he can’t be bothered to care, especially not when Hangyul couples his words of praise with stroking Yohan’s neglected cock. Pressing his hips up into the touch, Yohan turns to putty in his hands.

On the fringes of his consciousness, he hears a buzz, but pays no attention to it until he feels vibrations against his skin. It’s a wand meant for massage, but in this context, it ramps up his arousal and he squirms as it starts on his neck and meanders down to draw an extended infinity sign on his chest, circling each of his nipples in turn. High-pitched whines leave his lips, impossible to control as the wand makes its way over the ridges of his abs and lower still.

Hangyul drags it torturously slow past Yohan’s hips and over his inner thighs, testing a theory that they’re just as sensitive as the rest of his body. He’s correct and Yohan lets out noises halfway between sobs and swears, his entire body writhing at the sensation.

His cock is leaking all over his stomach when Hangyul finally has mercy on him and the wand moves up to where he wants it most. The vibrations make their way up and down his length over and over, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

Yohan is torn. He wants to come so badly, but he wants to be good for all of them. Just before it’s too late, he manages to choke out, “I’m close. Please.”

In an instant, the wand is gone and Yohan is left desperately bucking into empty space as Hangyul leans in to say, “Perfect timing, love. My time was up anyway.” And then he’s gone.

The next wait is long enough that Yohan wonders if they’ve forgotten about him. In a way, it’s a blessing since it gives him time to calm down from the previous close call, but he craves more.

As the mattress dips once more, Yohan feels prepared. Nevertheless, he’s surprised when whoever has him lowers him gently backwards until he’s on his back, completely spread out for whatever is about to happen.

“There you are, Yohanie. You look beautiful like this, all ready for me to wreck you.” Seungyoun, the king of surprises, is his next lover and Yohan makes a mental note to not even bother trying to anticipate anything that happens for the next ten minutes. It won’t be worth the effort because Seungyoun will find a way to circumvent any expectations that might be set.

Yohan tenses his abs out of reflex as something incredibly cold and rather small touches his stomach and he hears his hyung say, “Good. Now that I have your attention, listen carefully. I’m going to write something on you with this ice. You’re going to tell me what it says or we’ll do this over again, understand?”

Yohan nods in reply and attempts to pay attention. The letters go by quickly and they feel sinfully delicious when they do, but Yohan is clever and figures it out. He smiles cheekily as he says, “Property of Cho Seungyoun. Hmm, I feel like you’re going to have to prove a statement like that.”

Seungyoun leans down and claims Yohan’s lips in a clash of lips and tongue and teeth that erase all doubt in Yohan’s mind about who owns him, at least for this moment. His skillful lips then move to pepper hot kisses all over his body, following Seungyoun’s every whim and leaving Yohan in a constant state of suspense. Sometimes, he’ll chase the shocking cold of an ice piece with the heat of his lips and sometimes, the order is reversed. One moment, he’s focused on Yohan’s inner arm and the next, the jut of a hipbone captures his attention.

For Yohan, the unexpected bursts of sensation feel as if he’s trapped in an endless cycle of reaction and anticipation and he savors each sensation, slowly getting over the repeated shock and keening up into the contact when it occurs. But just as he’s becoming acclimated to the treatment, Seungyoun withdraws, causing Yohan to tease, “Is that all, hyung?” though he really should know better by now.

A seductive laugh in a low tone, completely opposite from the silly one he usually showcases, is all that Seungyoun gives him in reply before his hands are all over Yohan’s chest, coating it in massage oil. Yohan relaxes into the touch, contented gasps and sighs coming from him as he relishes this sweet reprieve.

Shortly after the hands retreat, Yohan feels hot liquid splatter onto his shoulder. At first, he thinks it must be Seungyoun’s release until he feels it hardening into a solid state on his body and he realizes that the substance is candle wax. It’s nowhere near hot enough to burn his skin, nor even to hurt beyond the initial shock of heat, but it’s just enough to set his senses metaphorically aflame. The mental image of Seungyoun kneeling over him and tilting a candle to paint his skin with drops of molten liquid almost undoes him as his cock twitches helplessly against his stomach and he begs, “Please, hyung, more.”

Seungyoun smiles. “Ah, you like that, do you? Excellent.” Two spots of heat bloom over Yohan’s nipples and then the droplets trace a giant swirl across the expanse of his chest, ending with a tiny heart drawn in the valley between his pecs. As Seungyoun layers more wax atop the initial layer of the heart, Yohan sinks further into bliss as the warmth seems to spread from that spot to encompass the rest of his body. He barely registers Wooseok telling Seungyoun that he has one minute to clean up before his turn. As the wax slides easily off his oiled skin, Seungyoun whispers to him in a steady stream of affectionate words. “So beautiful. I took a picture so I can show you later how gorgeous you were for me. A perfect canvas for my art. My shining masterpiece.”

By now, Yohan is past the point of overstimulation, but it’s still not enough for him to climax, which is probably for the best since he has one more ten-minute period to endure before he’s allowed to come. He braces himself for Wooseok, knowing that he’ll be the hardest one to resist. Each of the others has their own brand of sexual energy and Wooseok is notoriously unapologetic about the pursuit of his own desires, so Yohan fully expects him to exercise his trademark ruthlessness in this as well.

It starts innocent enough. Wooseok guides him into a seated position again, nuzzling his shoulder with his head and lightly running his fingers over his skin. Then, the fingertips skating across his body morph into fingernails, reawakening his sensitive nerve endings and causing him to tremble.

Trailing kisses up his neck, Wooseok purrs, “You’re such a slutty boy, Yohanie. You’ll get hard for any of us, isn’t that right? Give yourself up just like that to anyone who promises pleasure. I think you need to be reminded that you are mine.” His nails press harder, not enough to break skin or draw blood, but enough to leave lines of reddened skin behind, inscribing the name “Kim Wooseok” across the span of Yohan’s back, building a temporary monument to himself.

Yohan knows this possessive streak well since it’s a regular element of the games they play together. He also knows that it’s not all an act. Though Wooseok is perfectly secure in his self-esteem and happy to share him with the rest of the hyung line, he also loves every opportunity to assert his authority and mark his territory.

Tonight is no exception as Wooseok’s teeth graze Yohan’s upper back before sinking in slightly deeper and his mouth sucks hard enough to leave marks, careful to avoid areas that will be visible during their upcoming schedules. Yohan will be feeling these for the next week at least and he’s looking forward to the tangible reminders of this night.

After the satisfactory completion of the erotic art project, Wooseok shifts to perch himself on Yohan’s lap, straddling his thighs. The next sensation Yohan feels are Wooseok’s hands batting playfully at his cock, pushing it from side to side the way a cat would paw at a favorite toy. He flushes bright red at the thought of Wooseok assessing his leaking erection and deciding that he wants to _play_ with it, but he’s completely at the mercy of his feline lover. The action is slightly cruel, totally possessive, and completely perfect as it drives Yohan insane with want. He’s reduced to a litany of Wooseok’s name and pleas for more.

Eventually, Wooseok relents, but only partially. His mouth draws near to Yohan’s cock, close enough for him to feel the puffs of warm air from his lips, but instead of enclosing him in the heat of his mouth, Wooseok chooses to leave a trail of kittenish licks all along the shaft, purposely avoiding the head, as his delicate fingers teasingly fondle Yohan’s balls.

Tilting his head back, Yohan releases a stream of curses as he surrenders to Wooseok’s conquest of his body. His inner masochist is thrilled, his inner pleasure-seeker significantly less so. The unique torment of dancing close to the edge, but never close enough has been a recurring theme of tonight and this is the final stage. It’s all he can do to remain upright as his entire body shakes with the effort not to come.

Finally, _finally_, he hears Seungwoo call an end to Wooseok’s turn as the leader settles behind him and begins to fill his thoughts with sweet words. “You’ve been so good for us. Almost done now, sweetheart. You deserve this reward. We’re never gonna forget this. You were beyond our wildest dreams. We knew you were incredible, but this…fuck.” As the last word is breathed into his ear, Yohan barely notices that the mattress dips twice more, once on each side. He only fully realizes his position as Seungwoo pulls him into a kiss and his nipples are enveloped by a hot, wet mouth for each. With four sets of hands roaming his body too, there are so many points of contact, overwhelming all of Yohan’s senses, and Wooseok adds one more when he takes Yohan’s cock into his mouth. Since he’s been teetering on the edge all night, it doesn’t take long for him to fall into the ecstasy of orgasm. He comes harder than ever before, tears streaming down his face at the force of his rewarding release after so much build-up.

The first thing Yohan sees when the blindfold is removed is a thoroughly sated Wooseok wiping his mouth, looking like a cat who got into the cream. After his hands are untied, Seungyoun and Hangyul lightly massage his wrists, which he hadn’t realized were sore until now. Seungwoo cards his fingers gently through Yohan’s hair before suggesting that they all shower together. This time, nobody refuses.

They spend what feels like an eternity under the warm water, exchanging lingering kisses and caresses as they lavish one another with soapy affection and the messy evidence from their night’s activities disappears down the drain. When they finally get out and dry off, the rest of the hyung line direct a warm, pliant, and adorably sleepy Yohan to rest on the sofa while they get the space ready for sleep. Seungwoo rolls up the dirty sheet, dumps it into the laundry basket to be dealt with the next day, and replaces it with a fresh set, while the other three move enough mattresses into the center of their living room floor to hold all five of them.

Once the makeshift nest is adequately populated by blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals, they move Yohan to the middle and arrange themselves around him. By the time they drift off to sleep, all four of them have a hand resting on their one and only center. Yohan is sensitive in all the best ways and his last thought before sleep overcomes him is that he wouldn’t trade his sensitivity for the world.

When Yohan goes to bed the next night, he finds on his pillow a little red heart made out of wax. It comes with a note, which reads, “A small gift to remember us by. ;)” He treasures it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, my next fic was going to be 2Park and I had it fully outlined and ready to be written, but this idea came up and it wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it down. After extensive research, I have decided to accept any and all pairings in the X1 hyung line because they are all over one another all the time. Every time I turn around, it seems like a different pair are in the midst of skinship or some sweet moment, and I’m not about to complain. OT5 forever! This particular fic was based on five foundational facts: Yohan’s sensitive, Wooseok’s a Slytherin cat, Hangyul likes being mysterious, Seungyoun’s the king of surprises, and Seungwoo just wants to shower with people. I'm on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable), if you’d like to further discuss any and all things about X1 (or any of the other groups I follow, mostly Produce-adjacent boy groups). Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
